


Hiraeth

by huelios



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Model!Kai, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation AU, photographer!soobin, prince kai kamal huening, royal au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huelios/pseuds/huelios
Summary: Wajah yang familiar selalu hinggap dalam mimpi setiap malam. menuntunnya pada satu pertanyaan; siapa dia?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hiraeth

Lampu gantung menyala terang di atas kepala terasa membakar, riuh percakapan berbaur dengan alunan musik yang dimainkan kencang dan menggema. Gadis-gadis dengan rok lebar dan mengembang berbisik dari kejauhan dengan pipi bersemu merah, mencuri-curi pandang. Begitu mereka bertemu tatap, kipas disibak menutupi seluruh wajah dan Soobin dapat mendengar jeritan genit mereka yang tertahan.

Sementara Soobin sendiri berada di pusat keramaian, di tengah _ballroom_ menatap bingung dengan jantung berdebur kencang dan mata mencari celah di keramaian yang tidak membuatnya cemas. Musiknya syahdu, sebenarnya. Namun tidak cukup membuat Soobin merasa tidak lebih baik. Tidak setelah pria-pria berusia kira-kira separuh abad datang dan memintanya untuk menemani putri mereka, atau para gadis yang datang dan meminta Soobin untuk berdansa.

Namun Soobin hanya diam, tidak sanggup berkata sedikitpun ketika akhirnya tangan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal menariknya menuju sekumpulan pasangan yang berdansa. Jantung Soobin seakan jatuh ke tanah, berat hati ia melangkah. _Bukan ini yang ia mau._

Berat hatinya seolah berkata ada orang lain yang seharusnya menggenggam tangan itu, berdansa di antara pasangan lain yang menatap _partner_ nya penuh cinta.

Maka ketika kakinya perlahan berjalan langkah demi langkah, ketika pandangannya diedarkan ke kerumunan orang untuk mencari alasan agar ia pergi, _ia menemukannya_.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat ikal di sudut. Membalas tatapannya dengan lambaian tangan yang malu.

Saat itu hatinya merasa nyaman dan ringan.

Pada saat yang sama sekelilingnya tersedot dalam pusaran hitam dan menjadi kabur. Semua orang menghilang, tersedot gelap. Namun anak itu berlari ke arahnya. Seperti magnet, Soobin menuju arah yang sama. Saling mengulurkan tangan, namun kegelapan itu segera menyedot mereka. Begitu cepat sampai Soobin tahu-tahu terbangun. Napasnya berat. Dadanya naik turun dalam ritme yang teratur untuk menghilangkan sesak. Ia menatap langit-langit apartemennya yang berwarna putih kusam dengan jejak rembesan air yang sama, bukan lagi lampu gantung besar yang panas dan menyesakkan.

Ia menangis.

Mimpi kesekian kali minggu ini.

* * *

“ _Gila kau ya?!_ ”

Soobin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Teriakan Yeonjun tetaplah nyaring di tengah kerumunan orang-orang di pagi hari. Soobin maklum, salahnya sendiri karena ia membaca novel sampai larut malam karena tidak ingin tidur dan mendapati mimpi aneh lagi.

Maka ketika ia terbangun dan mendapatkan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dari Yeonjun, Soobin panik bukan kepalang. Total lupa pada jadwalnya pagi ini yang mengharuskannya menggantikan Jungkook untuk memotret. Tanpa mandi, Soobin bergegas berangkat sambil mendengarkan Yeonjun yang memaki tiada henti.

“Maafkan aku,” Hanya itu respon yang Soobin ulang sedari tadi.

" _Maafmu tidak diterima sampai aku melihat batang hidungmu di studio hari ini. Modelnya sudah menunggu. Seharusnya kita yang menunggu model. Tapi kali ini modelnya menunggu fotografernya. Apa tidak malu, Choi Soobin._ "

"Kak—" Soobin memotong cepat. Yeonjun sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya dan celotehannya sudah berkecepatan tinggi, pertanda tidak bagus. "Apa tidak ada belas kasihan padaku? Aku insomnia parah akhir-akhir ini. Aku butuh tidur lebih."

" _Kalau begitu ambil cuti dan jangan kacaukan hari kerjamu. Astaga. Choi Soobin. Bercakap saja kerjamu sejak aku menelepon. Aku ragu apakah kau sudah di jalan?_ "

"Sudah! Dari tadi!" Soobin berseru. "Memang tidak dengar napasku yang seperti orang sekarat ini? Untung apartemenku dekat. Tiga menit lagi aku akan sampai."

"Make it one _. Aku tahu kau pemalas tapi gunakan kaki panjangmu, Choi,"_ Yeonjun memanggil Soobin demikian rupa seolah-olah marga mereka berbeda saja. _"Aku tidak dengar. Kak Seokjin pusing setengah mati. Model ini diam saja, tapi meskipun diam dan sibuk dengan ponselnya, siapa tahu dia punya banyak mau dan egonya tinggi. Sumpah, aku takut kalau dia menganggap majalah kita memiliki pegawai yang tidak profesional. Kau harus lihat manajernya, meskipun kecil tapi dia melihatku terus dengan tatapan seram._ "

Soobin mendengus, seniornya ini memang suka asal berbicara saja.

“ _Ya? Bagaimana?”_ Soobin mendengar Yeonjun tiba-tiba berbicara dengan orang lain di telepon, tidak sampai satu detik, teleponnya terputus. Soobin berhenti sebentar, menarik napas, mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berlari.

Tergopoh Soobin melewati pintu kaca otomatis, melambaikan tangan pada resepsionis yang menyapanya duluan. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekadar membalas sapaan. Soobin pernah dimarahi Yeonjun sekali karena _sd card_ foto-foto untuk majalah terbawa olehnya tidak sampai setengah hari, dan Yeonjun memarahinya habis-habisan dengan mata memerah karena kantuk, yang membuatnya semakin mengerikan. Yeonjun memang terlihat santai namun ia mengemban tanggung jawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh tanpa ampun. Karena Soobin masuk ke majalah ini berkat Yeonjun, maka Soobin tanggung jawabnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tangan Soobin menjadi dingin.

Sambil menunggu _lift_ tiba, Soobin menyemprotkan parfum aroma _pine_ kesayangannya karena ingat Yeonjun tak henti-hentinya mengomel bahwa tampil rapi dan wangi adalah hal yang mutlak dan tidak boleh Soobin tinggalkan. _Lift_ nya tiba dan langsung penuh sesak, sembari menunggu, Soobin merapikan baju dan rambut seadanya.

Gelisah, Soobin berulang kali mengecek jam pada ponselnya. Yeonjun pula tidak mengiriminya kabar lagi. Mudah-mudahan saja ini bukan pertanda buruk dan kecil hatinya berharap siapa tahu tiba-tiba Jungkook sudah sehat dan mengambil alih pemotretan.

Studio kali ini berada di lantai lima. Lantai demi lantai _lift_ berhenti, orang bergantian keluar dan masuk. Dinamika ini membuat waktu terasa bergerak lebih lambat. Soobin menarik napas pelan-pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa cemas. Akhirnya, lampu di atas pintu menunjukkan bahwa Soobin sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju. Ia melangkah keluar bersama orang-orang yang kebetulan bekerja di lantai yang sama, berjejal dengan yang hendak memasuki _lift_.

Tiba-tiba perasaan gelisah memenuhi dadanya.

Soobin membeku.

Jantungnya memompa seolah ruang di sekitarnya enggan memberi udara. Peluhnya mengucur tiba-tiba seakan Seoul sekarang di pertengahan bulan Agustus. Badannya kaku dengan berbagai perasaan berputar di hatinya, seperti ada mesin yang mengocok seluruh isi badannya.

Badannya memberi perintah untuk berhenti dan menoleh, di tengah arus orang-orang yang tergesa-gesa menyesaki _lift_.

Tidak ada penolakan dari tubuhnya, ia memutar pandangan.

Pasang matanya memaksa untuk menatap seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat ikal yang acuh di dalam sana, memainkan ponsel, berdiri di tengah dan terlihat acuh pada sekelilingnya yang terhimpit dalam belasan orang-orang yang selalu dikejar waktu. Soobin hanya tidak mengerti, mereka bahkan tidak saling menatap. Soobin bahkan berani bersumpah mereka tidak saling mengenal. Tapi Soobin tidak memahami sebuah perasaan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, seperti sengatan, sesak dan seakan membuat dadanya tak sanggup. Jantungnya seperti dicengkeram erat, sakit.

Tapi juga ada perasaan rindu yang sangat asing dan baru.

Dalam setiap detik tatapan Soobin yang terkunci, ia baru menyadari waktu berjalan saat sosok yang ia lihat semakin tertutup pintu _lift_. Rapat. Benda kotak itu membawanya pergi.

Meninggalkan Soobin dengan berjuta tanya di kepala dan perasaan ingin memanggil orang asing itu dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

Maka Soobin bergerak menuju tangga darurat terdekat. Mendudukkan dirinya disana, membiarkan tangisnya keluar tanpa ia ketahui mengapa. Menggema ditemani sepi dan debu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah perasaan sedih akan rindu yang amat dalam. Untuk apa dan siapa, Soobin tak bisa menjawab.

* * *

Ketika Yeonjun meneleponnya lagi untuk kesekian kali pagi ini, Soobin kembali merasa bodoh karena secepat itu melupakan tugasnya. Panik bercampur sedih, ia tidak tahu harus memberikan alasan apa kepada Yeonjun. Pada saat ini ia sudah pasrah kalau tiba-tiba direktur memintanya untuk mundur dari pekerjaan.

"Halo?" Suara Soobin nyaris tak terdengar karena serak, suaranya menggema di lorong tangga darurat dan Soobin membencinya.

 _"Suaramu terdengar seperti remaja patah hati. Atau kau tiba-tiba flu? Kau dimana? Ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit,"_ Suara Yeonjun terdengar lebih tenang dibandingkan yang tadi pagi. Tidak ada intonasi yang menegaskan bahwa mereka diburu waktu, atau nada-nada tinggi yang mengingatkan Soobin pada kesalahannya.

"Uh. Ya. Aku tiba-tiba saja pusing, dan mungkin flu," Bohong.

_"Kalau benar-benar flu, pulanglah. Sembuhkan flu dan insomnia-mu."_

"Pulang?” Soobin mengambil jeda, kebingungan. “Pemotretannya sudah selesai?"

 _"Dibatalkan, Kai ada jadwal dadakan yang waktunya sedikit bertabrakan dengan sesi pemotretan hari ini. Atau setidaknya itulah yang dia katakan. Kata_ manager _nya, aku bisa berdiskusi lagi nanti mengenai jadwal pemotretan berikutnya. Tadi ia juga sudah diwawancarai untuk rubrik, jadi sisa pekerjaan kita tinggal pemotretan."_

"Kai?"

_"Ya, model kita hari ini Kai. Si Huening Kai itu, aktor muda yang sedang tenar-tenarnya. Memangnya Kak Jungkook belum memberitahu? Kau dimana sekarang? Parau sekali suaramu."_

Soobin mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. "Tangga darurat lantai lima, yang dekat _lift_."

_"Sepertinya aku membawa obat flu. Tunggu sebentar."_

Telepon diputus lagi. Kebiasaan Yeonjun saat merasa percakapannya sudah cukup untuknya. Padahal Soobin merasa tidak enak hati, seharusnya Soobin tidak menyusahkan Yeonjun lagi dan memaksakan diri untuk segera bergegas kesana saja.

Tapi ketika ia mencoba untuk bangkit, kepalanya benar-benar berat akibat menangis. Soobin tidak yakin ia sanggup berjalan. Soobin mendengus pelan, menenggelamkan kepala dalam lipatan tangan. Pikirannya kalut sekali, tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan emosinya saat ini. Soobin tidak mengerti. Apakah ini respon tubuhnya karena kurang tidurnya seminggu belakangan? Apakah ia terlalu banyak meminum _Americano_ seminggu ini? Apakah ini karena ia terburu-buru berangkat ke kantor tadi pagi? Apakah karena mimpi? Apakah mimpi-mimpi itu berarti pesan untuknya? Apakah karena tadi lelaki itu tampil mencolok dibandingkan orang-orang lain di dalam lift? Soobin meremas dadanya.

Meski sedikit, masih terasa sesak disana.

Tidak bohong kalau tadi Soobin bilang rasanya seperti nostalgia. Soobin seperti mencium bau yang ia kenal sejak lama. Ada perasaan nostalgia yang asing namun menghangatkan hatinya. Rasa hangat itu membuat Soobin ingin membuang semua dan mencapainya dalam sekejap. Namun ketika pintu lift tertutup, yang tertinggal hanyalah perasaan sedih yang menyakitkan. Semua perasaan itu seperti dijentikkan begitu saja dan Soobin terpelatuk dalam sesaat. Merasakan semuanya dalam waktu yang sama. Tapi mengapa?

Soobin mencoba mengatur napas. Perasaan sedih itu, rasanya seperti Soobin melewatkan sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu, dan hal itu cukup mengganggu karena Soobin tidak tahu maksudnya. Ditepuknya wajah sendiri, ia menatap jendela kecil yang menyinari tangga darurat. Rambutnya diacak-acak. Napas ditarik dan dihembuskan lagi. Rasa di dadanya semakin membaik.

Di tengah pergulatan hatinya, Soobin dapat mendengar pintu di belakangnya terbuka, tahu itu pasti Yeonjun. Soobin tidak berani menoleh, alih-alih ia menarik napas dalam dan menyeka air matanya dengan lengan _hoodie_. Lengan itu sudah basah sedari tadi. Soobin tidak merasa ada gunanya menyeka air matanya lagi. Ia berhitung dalam hati, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya sebelum berhadapan dengan Yeonjun yang cepat mengambil duduk di samping.

“Matamu seperti berkata kalau kau habis diputuskan seseorang. Seharusnya aku membawa es untuk kompres,” Kata Yeonjun langsung pada intinya sembari menyodorkan obat flu yan tinggal satu tablet. Seakan langsung menangkis kebohongan yang Soobin katakan tadi.

“Bukan,” Soobin mengelak cepat. “Uh.. Aku benar-benar pusing saat masuk ke gedung. Tapi aku takut mengacaukan pekerjaan.. Makanya aku menangis.”

Yeonjun menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidiki sebelum mendengus. “Sudah aku bilang, kalau sakit langsung bilang dari sebelumnya. Kau tahu kalau sedang insomnia akut belakangan ini, kalau sudah merasa badanmu tidak sebaik sebelumnya, segera urusi yang perlu diurusi. Kesehatan dirimu, minum obat. Lalu kantor. Meskipun ini _part-time_ , tapi pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan. Aku menjadi reporter seperti ini juga mempertaruhkan banyak hal, Soobin.”

Hanya menunduk, Soobin tidak bisa membantah. Kata-kata Yeonjun benar dan Soobin tahu ini memang salahnya.

“ _Ngomong_ apa ‘sih, aku. Menjadi reporter sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang dibanggakan. Semua orang bisa, ini juga pengalaman pertamaku makanya aku agak keras kepadamu. Maaf ya.”

“Aku juga minta maaf..”

Yeonjun mengerang, “Aku sudah cukup mendengarmu meminta maaf dari pagi. Tidak usah merasa khawatir. Untung saja Kai memiliki jadwal lain jadi kita terselamatkan meski harus mengatur ulang jadwal lagi.”

Soobin hanya mengangguk.

“Nah, soal rubrik ini. Majalahnya masih akan terbit dua minggu lagi, tapi pekerjaan tetap harus dikerjakan dari sekarang. Aku akan berdiskusi dengan _manager_ nya. Hari ini tidak ada pemotretan lain lagi, kau pulang saja. Istirahat, dan kembalilah besok dalam keadaan segar, ya?” Tangan Yeonjun cepat meraba kening Soobin. “Tidak demam. Berarti bisa cepat sembuh. Belilah obat tidur. Nanti sore aku ke apartemenmu kalau masih sakit.”

“Aku akan mencobanya, kalau tidak bisa, nanti aku menginap di tempatmu saja.”

“Oke. Nanti telepon aku,” Yeonjun membantunya berdiri dan membukakan pintu tangga darurat. “Aku masih akan bekerja. Kau hati-hati di jalan.”

Soobin mengangguk. “Sampai nanti.” Lambaian tangannya dibalas singkat.

Yeonjun dulunya adalah kakak tingkat Soobin, hanya berbeda satu tahun. Namun karena ingin segera hidup mandiri, Yeonjun segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Begitu cepat sampai-sampai di bangku kuliah, mereka terpaut jarak dua tahun. Soobin mengenalnya saat ada festival musik tahunan yang diadakan oleh kampus. Ia menjadi panitia bagian dokumentasi, Yeonjun bagian hubungan eksternal. Kebetulan saja mereka bertemu, dan Yeonjun sangat mengagumi hasil foto Soobin. Ia memberikan informasi _part time_ di majalahnya sebagai fotografer, dan saat itu Yeonjun sendiri sudah _part-time_ sebagai reporter. Karirnya berjalan cukup mulus dan akhirnya ia diterima sebagai pekerja tetap menjadi reporter.

Bukan sesuatu yang dibanggakan untuk ukuran keluarga Yeonjun yang bisa memberinya lebih dengan hak-hak istimewa yang mereka miliki. Bukan pekerjaan yang _extravagant_ menurut mereka, namun Yeonjun menaruhnya sebagai fokus utama. Cukup untuk menjadi batu loncatan bagi Yeonjun yang begitu ingin hidup mandiri. Soobin paling kagum dengan semangat Yeonjun yang satu ini.

Soobin sendiri masih menyandang titel sebagai mahasiswa tingkat dua. Terinspirasi (dan diajak) oleh Yeonjun, ia mulai menyisakan waktu luangnya bekerja sebagai asisten fotografer di majalah NOAS. Kak Jungkook, begitu Soobin menyebutnya karena lebih tua dari Yeonjun, sangat percaya pada Soobin dan tidak sudi menempatkan Soobin sebagai asisten fotografer yang lain. Berdasarkan perkataan Yeonjun, Soobin setidaknya harus merasa bangga karena hasil fotonya yang amatir dipercaya oleh Jungkook dan ia sendiri dipercaya untuk menjadi asistennya.

Pekerjaan utama sebagai fotografer tetap dipegang Jungkook, namun tiga hari ini Jungkook sakit dan _part timer_ tidak diperbolehkan menggantikan fotografer tetap untuk memotret rubrik utama. Sehingga ia hanya diberikan tugas memotret untuk rubrik bagian Yeonjun. Namun ia gagal memenuhi tugas ini karena insomnia parahnya.

Sambil berjalan, Soobin melamunkan mimpi-mimpi aneh yang menghantuinya belakangan ini. Dibilang mimpi seram juga tidak bisa, karena rasanya sama sekali tidak seram. Namun rasanya seperti menghantui karena sudah hampir seminggu ia mendapati mimpi yang terasa seperti runtutan cerita. Mimpi-mimpi awalnya Soobin sudah tidak ingat karena tadinya ia rasa itu hanyalah kebetulan. Namun mimpi kemarin lusa mulai membuatnya merasa gelisah dan membawanya pada mimpi tadi malam.

Kemarin lusa ia bermimpi hidup di abad pertengahan, ia di kastil megah. Ia dan anak laki-laki berambut cokelat, sedang belajar di perpustakaan yang raknya menempel di dinding, tinggi sampai menyentuh langit-langit. Mereka memakai pakaian formal, kemeja dan rompi dengan dasi berenda, lengkap dengan bros mengkilap di tengahnya. Entah untuk apa, Soobin tidak tahu. Hanya itu detail dari mereka yang Soobin ingat. Mereka duduk di kursi dan meja yang dipahat dari kayu tebal, diukir indah. Sedang di samping mereka berjejer jendela-jendela yang tidak kalah besarnya dari lemari buku. Cahaya masuk dari sana namun sama sekali tidak terasa silau. Buku yang mereka baca ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi entah kenapa Soobin merasa seperti mengerti seolah itu adalah bahasa ibunya.

Tiba-tiba anak itu menutup bukunya dan tersenyum pada Soobin. Wajahnya berpangku pada tangan. Soobin tidak ingat bentuk wajahnya selain senyum manis yang terpulas di sana, tapi senyum itu rasanya hangat dan membuatnya balas tersenyum. Soobin tidak bisa menahannya tapi senyum itu membuatnya terpaku, hatinya diselimuti rasa nyaman dan tangannya tahu-tahu saja sudah ditarik. Ia dibawa pergi bersembunyi di balik rak-rak buku yang tinggi menjulang.

Saat itu Soobin bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, hidungnya seperti pahatan boneka yang sempurna. Bibirnya tipis, matanya sayu dan berwarna seperti kayu. Jernih seolah-olah warna cokelat disana dipulas berlapis resin sedemikian rupa sampai berkilau saat ditimpa cahaya. Soobin terperangkap di dalamnya. Pasang matanya menghipnotis, seakan menyampaikan rasa hangat dan begitu nyamannya sehingga Soobin enggan bergerak dari sana. Mata itu mengobservasi wajah Soobin. Soobin dapat merasakan setitik kesedihan dari observasi yang dilakukan mata itu. Mata itu, menyimpan berbagai perasaan; kesedihan, kesenangan sesaat, dan keinginan kuat.

Ketika Soobin menyadarinya, wajah mereka mendekat dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Lalu mimpinya berakhir sampai sampai sana.

Pilu itu menyelimuti hatinya lagi. Perasaan sesak, ingin menggapai sesuatu yang tak sampai. Soobin menangis untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Dadanya sesak. Sakit. Sambil berjalan, berusaha menghapus jejak air mata di balik lengan jaketnya yang masih basah.

* * *

Soobin membanting dirinya begitu sampai di kamar apartemen. Tas dan jaket sudah dilempar sembarangan. Ia menutup wajahnya di balik bantal.

Hal paling pertama yang ingin ia lakukan adalah tidur dan menggantikan semua waktu tidurnya yang hilang selama seminggu. Namun Soobin sendiri tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa. Dalam dirinya ia takut untuk tidur dan terbangun sambil merasa sesak lagi, dada dan kepalanya akan sakit.

Semua ini konyol. Mimpi adalah bunga tidur dan seharusnya ia tidak boleh dipengaruhi hal semacam itu. _Memangnya ia siapa? Alice in Wonderland?_

Melamun sejenak. Soobin kemudian menyambungkan ponselnya dengan pengeras suara _bluetooth_ yang ia punya. Mencari lagu di daftar lagunya selain Bebe Rexha, kesayangannya, mencari lagu yang bertempo lambat dan kira-kira membuatnya bisa merasa nyaman untuk tidur. Begitu lagu didapatkan, Soobin membuka _Google_. Terpikir oleh siapa nama model yang seharusnya ia foto hari ini. Jungkook lupa menjelaskan apa-apa padanya. Dan karena Soobin tidak tahu sampai kapan Jungkook sakit sehingga mungkin Soobin lah yang akan memotret lagi, maka Soobin berpikir setidaknya ia harus tahu _profile_ model kali ini sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah mengarahkan gaya. Astaga, bahkan Jungkook juga tidak memberitahunya konsep pemotretannya seperti apa.

Kalau tidak salah ia adalah aktor yang baru terkenal. Huning Kai? Ning? Hening Kai? Soobin hanya mendengar namanya saja berkali-kali dibicarakan di kantor.

Sebelum bekerja _part-time_ , Soobin adalah maniak drama. Ia hafal berbagai aktor dan aktris. Namun karena ia sudah jarang menonton drama lagi, mungkin ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Kai Kai yang dimaksud ini.

‘ _Huening Kai’_ _Google_ meralat nama yang ia ketikkan. Lambat internetnya memuat gambar.

Ketika gambarnya sudah muncul, Soobin terkejut. Kalau matanya tidak salah melihat, Itu adalah wajah yang ia lihat di _lift_ tadi.

Refleks Soobin memegang dadanya. Berdegup lebih kencang, namun tidak ada sakit. Tidak ada air mata atau rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba datang. _Aneh_. Soobin menarik napasnya dalam sebelum menelusuri laman lebih jauh lagi.

Nama aslinya Huening Kamal Kai. Baru dua tahun menjadi aktor, ayahnya meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Drama pertamanya adalah Spring Day, berperan sebagai pemeran pembantu, sebagai anak SMA. Tapi ia mendapat banyak perhatian ketika berperan sebagai pangeran di drama keduanya, Blood, Sweat and Tears. Katanya, meski masih menjadi pemeran pembantu, namun aktingnya di sana terasa sangat menjiwai dan asli seolah-olah ia memang terlahir sebagai pangeran sejati. Soobin memang pernah mendengar drama itu dan orang-orang mengatakan bahwa alur dramanya sendiri sangat menarik sehingga pantas mendapat rating tinggi.

Menelusur sedikit lebih dalam, katanya saat ini Kai tengah dikontrak untuk berperan dalam satu film. Judulnya Signal, ia berperan sebagai anak dari detektif. Bukan peran utama, memang. Tapi mendapatkan tawaran film langsung seperti ini bukannya hebat?

“Wow..” Kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Soobin berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. Di paragraf terakhir tertulis Kai dirumorkan akan bermain lagi di satu film dan satu drama yang akan datang. Namun belum dikonfirmasi benar atau tidaknya.

Jemarinya berhenti di bagian galeri. Ada banyak gambar yang diambil dari adegan drama. Yang paling banyak adalah ketika ia berperan menjadi pangeran. Soobin menahan napas. Hanya dari gambarnya saja, dia terlihat begitu sempurna memainkan peran sebagai pangeran. Pakaian kerajaan dan berbagai aksesorisnya yang menempel, sama sekali tidak terlihat kaku. Begitu sempurna. Pantas saja ia naik daun secepat itu.

Ada juga banyak pemotretan dari majalah lain, juga ada foto-foto yang diambil dari Instagramnya. Ketika ditekan, halamannya secara otomatis mengarahkan ke Instagram pribadinya, @ _hng___kai0814_. _Username_ yang lucu, seperti anak kecil.

Foto dirinya tidak ada yang tidak mengabur. Soobin terkekeh, sepertinya anak ini tidak bisa mengambil foto tanpa goyangan sedikitpun.

Sekilas dilihat, Kai terlihat seperti anak yang dingin dan pendiam. Kalau hanya diperhatikan sesaat, matanya terlihat sayu dan sendu. Entah apakah itu karena lipatan matanya atau bukan. Namun _caption_ nya agak mematahkan kesan dingin yang terlihat dari fotonya. _Caption_ fotonya selalu ditulis dengan bahasa yang ceria dan tidak jarang memakai _emoticon_ yang ramai. Jemari Soobin berhenti pada satu foto paling terakhir yang dipostingnya, ia mengenakan baju hitam. Foto yang paling jernih, tidak mengabur. Mungkin Kai sudah mengganti ponselnya, entahlah. Tapi yang jelas foto itu meninggalkan satu bekas yang jelas.

Ia paling suka foto yang ini. Matanya berbinar, tampak paling bahagia dibanding foto yang lain. Tahi lalatnya di leher terlihat sangat jelas. Di foto dari internet pun, sebenarnya, tahi lalat Kai sangat terlihat jelas menyebar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Namun Soobin kira itu hanyalah efek riasan semata. Ternyata itu adalah tahi lalat asli.

Lucu sekali.

Tanpa sadar Soobin tersenyum memperhatikan foto terbarunya. Rambut ikalnya yang basah oleh keringat, senyum di bibir tipisnya yang khas, tahi lalatnya yang berada di banyak titik di wajahnya.

Soobin tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya.

Setiap titik tahi lalat yang nampak disana, Soobin ingin mengecupnya.

Sambil memandangi wajah indah di ponselnya, tidak sadar Soobin tertidur.

Soobin bermimpi lagi bahwa ia sedang menaiki kuda, bersama seseorang yang berwajah persis seperti Kai, dia tengah mengobrol panjang lebar. Kebingungan, Soobin menatap tali kekang kudanya dan wajah Kai bergantian. Soobin menepuk-nepuk kudanya pelan. Kulit tangannya merasakan ada tekstur kasar dari bulu kuda, sangat nyata namun jauh di benaknya ia tahu bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi semata.

Kai masih saja bercerita, pandangannya lurus ke depan menatap arah kudanya berjalan. Mereka berjalan lambat, angin sepoi perlahan berhembus, mengibaskan rambut Kai dengan lembut.

“Uh, dingin.” Katanya.

Soobin hanya diam.

“Soobin kenapa diam saja dari tadi? Jangan-jangan kedinginan juga?”

“Uh. Tidak.” Soobin menggeleng cepat. Aku melihatmu kurang dari 12 jam yang lalu dan kau muncul di mimpiku sedemikian rupa. 

“Pernikahan kakakku yang akan digelar minggu depan sangatlah membuatku pusing. Aku senang kau mau menyempatkan ngobrol bersamaku seperti ini.”

“Bukan apa-apa.” Soobin mengulas senyum. Tanpa diizinkan, mulutnya sontak menjawab kalimat Kai begitu saja. Otomatis, seperti ada komando yang mengharuskannya menjawab seperti ini. “Ah, pernikahannya minggu depan? Aku kira bulan depan. Kenapa cepat sekali?”

“Duke Fitzgerald itu ingin menikahkan anaknya cepat-cepat dan ayahku merasa itu bukanlah hal yang jelek. Sejujurnya aku kasihan pada kakak, kehidupan pernikahannya diatur sedemikian rupa oleh orang lain. Aku masih sayang kakakku, aku masih ingin menjahilinya di rumah..”

“Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, aku nanti akan menjemputmu dan kita kunjungi kakakmu bersama-sama, bagaimana? Bulan-bulan pertama pernikahannya pasti akan terasa berat. Kunjungan darimu pasti akan terasa bermakna, aku tahu kau sayang padanya, Kamal.”

Kamal?

Soobin tidak mengerti nama siapa yang ia ucapkan.

“Aku tahu kau yang paling pengertian.” Kai tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Soobin merasakan hatinya menghangat, wajah itu, senyum itu, tidak seperti apapun yang pernah Soobin lihat tentang Kai di internet. Pipinya bersemu, manis. Manis sekali. Matanya memancarkan pandangan anak kecil, anak anjing yang kegirangan. Sorot matanya ikut tersenyum senang. Soobin tidak bisa lepas dari memperhatikannya.

Siang itu, Soobin bisa tertidur lelap.

* * *

Soobin terbangun ketika bel apartemennya dibunyikan. Langit di luar sudah berubah menjadi warna oranye dengan semburat hitam di kejauhan. Berapa lama Soobin tertidur? Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi kembali, Soobin bergegas berlari setelah tersandung tas yang ia letakkan sembarangan. Dilihatnya balik pintu dari kaca pengintip. Itu Yeonjun.

“Hei,” Kata Soobin sambil membukakan pintu. Suaranya terdengar serak, mungkin karena ia baru bangun.

Yeonjun diam dan mengobservasi wajah Soobin dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Soobin. “Aku baru bangun tidur.”

“Oh. Pantas saja wajahmu aneh sekali. Kau harus melihatnya di kaca,” Yeonjun terkekeh lalu menerobos masuk ke apartemennya. “Pulas tidurmu?”

“Uh.. Ya,” Pintu ditutup, Soobin mengikuti langkah Yeonjun.

“Kan kau bilang dari kemarin insomnia parah, lalu sakit pula hari ini. Makanya aku membelikanmu obat.”

Saat Yeonjun mengatakannya, Soobin baru sadar Yeonjun menenteng plastik dari apotek. “Terima kasih banyak, kak. Kau sendiri baru pulang?”

“Yup. Habis rapat redaksi. Tadi aku hanya mau mengecek keadaanmu saja. Ternyata kau sudah berhasil tidur pulas. Dan aku jadi malas pulang. Malam ini aku menginap disini, ya.”

Kalimat informatif. Soobin terkekeh, tahu tidak ada artinya untuk menjawab.

“Beomgyu bertanya padaku kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini.”

“Astaga! Aku benar-benar lupa mengabarinya. Aku memang berencana membolos hari ini, tapi ketiduran dan tidak sempat mengabari,” Beomgyu adalah teman kuliah Soobin, satu tahun di bawahnya, namun dekat dengan mereka berdua karena satu divisi dengan Soobin di kepanitiaan yang sama dengan Yeonjun.

“Omong-omong soal kabar, aku sudah memberitahu si manajer Kai. Katanya dia belum bisa menetapkan jadwal. Aku harap _sih_ , mereka bisa meluangkan waktu dalam minggu ini.”

“Oh, iya. Aku boleh minta tidak, nomor manajernya? Aku rasa aku berhutang maaf karena kejadian kemarin.. Paling-paling sekadar traktir sarapan saja _sih_. Menurutmu bagaimana?”

“Soobin yang baik hati, seperti biasanya.” Yeonjun tertawa meledek. “Aku kirimkan lewat _chat_ saja ya.”

“Hehe, terima kasih ya.”

**You**

_Halo, selamat malam. Saya Soobin dari majalah NOAS._

_Tempo hari, pemotretan batal karena kesalahan saya,_

_kalau boleh, bisakah saya mentraktir anda sekalian untuk_

_sarapan bersama di Yuna Coffee? Waktunya boleh_

_anda tentukan, kapan saja kalau sempat ^^_

_Terima kasih. Selamat malam._

Soobin bersorak ketika pesannya terkirim. Berkebalikan dengan Yeonjun, bicara dengan orang asing bukanlah keahliannya. Apalagi dalam konteks formal seperti ini.

“Kaku sekali, Soobin.” Celetuk Yeonjun.

“Bukannya kakak sendiri yang bilang kalau harus sopan? Nanti kalau pemotretannya dibatalkan, kita juga yang susah, lho.”

Yeonjun terkekeh meledek, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Soobin. “Wow hebat sekali adik tingkatku sudah mengerti hal-hal profesional seperti ini!”

Malam itu, entah karena Yeonjun yang menginap disana atau bukan, Soobin merasa tidurnya sangat nyenyak, tanpa didatangi rangkaian mimpi lagi.

* * *

**Managernya Huening Kai**

_Selamat pagi. Kai sangat senang dengan tawaran anda._

_Kebetulan pagi ini kami bisa meluangkan waktu._

_Terima kasih atas tawarannya, sampai jumpa disana._

Sekarang masih jam tujuh pagi, Soobin terbangun karena balasan pesan dari si manajer. Membacanya sambil mengucek mata.

**Choi Soobin**

_Baiklah. Sampai jumpa disana._

Soobin segera bergegas menyikat giginya, membasuh muka dan merapikan dirinya seperti layaknya orang ketika bangun tidur. Yeonjun masih tertidur pulas dengan pose _absurd_ nya di sofa. Ia terlihat kelelahan sampai-sampai tidak mendengar _alarm_ nya yang sedang menyala saat ini. Maka Soobin bergegas mematikannya dan pergi meninggalkan Yeonjun sambil meninggalkan kunci cadangan di meja kalau-kalau Yeonjun harus berangkat kerja duluan.

Hari ini bukan jadwal Soobin untuk bekerja, jadi ia bisa dengan leluasa pergi pagi seperti ini tanpa khawatir akan terlambat lagi.

Yuna Coffee terletak di antara apartemen Soobin dan Kantornya. Tempatnya dekat dan tidak jelek, setidaknya tidak akan membuat Soobin merasa malu untuk mentraktir seorang aktor disana. Terlepas dari kondisi keuangannya yang tidak banyak.

**You**

_Saya sudah sampai._

**Managernya Huening Kai**

_Kami juga sudah sampai._

Soobin terkejut bukan main. Ia benar-benar baru mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kafe dan mereka bilang mereka sudah sampai? Dan bagaimana cepatnya mereka membalas? Apakah rumah Kai dekat dari sini atau mereka berada di tengah perjalanan menuju tempat kerja? Kalau benar karena kerja, hebat sekali ia pagi-pagi begini sudah berangkat.

Pintu kafe terbuka. Soobin dapat melihat seorang lelaki muda masuk dari sana. _Itu dia_. Itu dia. _ITU DIA_. _CEPAT SEKALI_.

Panik.

Soobin benar-benar belum mempersiapkan mentalnya kalau mereka akan sampai secepat ini. Bahkan Soobin sengaja berangkat secepat mungkin karena ia ingin setidaknya menyiapkan kondisi batinnya sebelum benar-benar bertatap muka. Soobin sudah biasa menghabiskan waktunya bertemu dengan artis-artis papan atas dan membantu Jungkook mengambil potret mereka, tapi kali ini ia merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang bukan main. Mungkin karena ia membuat kesalahan di masa lalu. Dan karena perasaan yang ia dapatkan saat melihatnya di _lift_ kemarin. Lalu mimpinya kemarin siang itu. Padahal ia juga tidak tahu itu terjadi karena apa. Soobin berada dalam batas untuk percaya dan tidak percaya pada kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Ia dapat merasakan tangannya bergetar. Soobin memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menarik napas dalam ritme yang teratur. Ketika Soobin membuka mata, dilihatnya Kai berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, matanya terlihat mencari-cari dimana Soobin berada. Soobin tidak bisa menahan senyum. Lugu. Tingkahnya lucu sekali. Soobin segera melambaikan tangan padanya.

Menangkap lambaian tangan Soobin, Kai nampak tersenyum simpul dan melangkah pelan ke arahnya.

 _Oh tidak, tidak, tidak_.

Berani sumpah detak jantung Soobin semakin kencang seiring cepatnya Kai mendekat. Semakin dekat, ia dapat melihat Kai mengenakan topi _beret_ berwarna merah dan _turtleneck_ berwarna hitam. Halus wajahnya yang terlihat dari jarak dekat membuat Soobin hilang akal sehat. Indah bentuk hidung dan lekuk kelopak matanya yang tidak terlihat dari internet, senyum simpulnya yang mengangkat pipinya ke atas. Oh, Soobin lupa memerhatikan bagaimana pipinya nampak agak gembil dan sewarna buah _peach_ , berkilau ketika ditimpa sinar matahari.

“Halo,” Sapanya ketika sampai di meja Soobin.

Serta lentik tangannya ketika melambai kepada Soobin.

Ada jeda sebelum menjawab, sel otak Soobin membutuhkan waktu agar terkoneksi kembali. “Apakah kau malaikat..”

Kai tampak memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kebingungan. Kemudian ia terkekeh, “Aku manusia, tapi biasanya semua orang memanggilku pangeran.” 

Gurauan Kai membuat otak Soobin benar-benar tersadar seperti habis disetrum. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangannya sementara Kai langsung mengambil duduk. Soobin rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi saja dari sana dan mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya dari redaksi. Rasanya seperti kepalanya berasap, Soobin malu. Malu sekali.

“Aku bercanda, kok,” Kai kembali berkata, senyum masih tidak lepas dari wajahnya. “Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah mengajakku hari ini.”

Soobin masih ingin berteriak. “O-Oh iya. Omong-omong, manajermu dimana?”

“Di luar, sedang membicarakan jadwal.”

“Ah benar, soal itu.. Maafkan aku. Hari itu benar-benar kesalahanku karena datang terlambat. Aku masih merasa sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku karena membuat jadwal kalian terlambat,” Soobin berusaha menjelaskan permintaan maafnya tanpa membuatnya terdengar payah atau kaku. Kedua tangannya dikatupkan, kepalanya menunduk. Memohon maaf dari Kai dengan amat sangat.

“EH— Tidak perlu sebegininya. Aku sangat mengapresiasinya karena sudah meminta maaf sampai seperti ini. Kak Soobin orang baik, aku sangat jarang menerima hal-hal seperti ini, mungkin karena aku masih aktor baru dan masih muda. Begitulah. Lagipula, kemarin juga bukan salah kak Soobin seutuhnya. Tepat sebelum jadwal dengan majalah NOAS, aku dapat jadwal rapat dengan _staff_ film yang akan datang dan waktunya benar-benar bertabrakan dengan pemotretan. Aku pikir aku akan sempat, ternyata tidak. Omong-omong. Majalahnya akan terbit hari apa?”

_Kak._

_KAK._

Padahal hanya panggilan biasa, namun jantung Soobin serasa diremas. “Ka-karena majalahnya bulanan, jadi kami akan merilisnya bulan depan. Berarti dua minggu lagi.”

“Wow. Tapi menyiapkan majalah pasti berat, ya? Aku usahakan bisa mengatur jadwal baru secepatnya. Semangat untuk kak Soobin dan teman-temannya,” Kai mengepalkan tangannya di udara, memberi gestur menyemangati.

“Oh, tidak. Sebenarnya aku hanya _part-timer_ fotografer disana. Jadi, aku tidak mengurus hal-hal berat.”

“Ah, begitukah?”

Mata Kai mengerling padanya sambil memangku wajahnya. Kerlingan matanya ditimpa sinar matahari pagi yang hangat, membuat cokelat irisnya terlihat begitu jelas. Soobin tanpa sadar menahan napas. Tatapan itu, gestur itu, membuatnya merasa familiar pada suatu hal dan hal itu cukup membuatnya merinding. Pada mimpi.

Sedikit lagi Soobin yakin ia sudah gila.

“Ya..” Soobin menggaruk tengkuknya. “Kebetulan kemarin fotografernya sedang sakit, sehingga aku terpaksa menggantikan. Tapi, terima kasih atas semangatnya, akan aku sampaikan pada teman-temanku disana.”

Kai tersenyum lagi, dan Soobin bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti. Kalau bisa, Soobin ingin pergi ke toilet sejenak dan menjambak rambutnya.

Senyumnya yang semanis madu. Seumur-umur, Soobin belum pernah merasa jantungnya diserang seperti ini.

Kenapa ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

 _Waitress_ segera datang dan menanyakan apakah mereka sudah siap memesan makanan. Soobin hanya memesan _cappucino_ dan _pancake_ _strawberry_ sementara Kai kemudian membuka buku menu dan menunjukkan menu yang ia inginkan kepada _waitress_.

Anak ini sangat baik dan manis sekali. Gesturnya yang terlihat lugu dan ceroboh namun juga seolah menyimpan kekuatan besar untuk membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa disuntik oleh semangat. Dia terlihat lebih hangat dibandingkan foto di internet. Soobin tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya, bahkan sampai _waitress_ sudah pergi dan Soobin tidak sadar kalau Kai pun memperhatikannya balik. Kai ikut menyandarkan wajah di tangannya seperti apa yang Soobin lakukan sambil memperhatikannya.

Kalau boleh disebut sihir, Soobin rasa senyuman Kai adalah sihir yang sesungguhnya. Waktu di sekitarnya berhenti untuk sekejap, senyumannya sangat indah bersanding pada wajahnya yang rupawan. Soobin terjebak disana.

Soobin tahu-tahu saja sudah terjebak dalam lamunannya. Tentang mimpi, tentang perasaan anehnya kemarin, tentang mimpinya, tentang Kai yang memberinya perasaan familiar. Namun Soobin tidak menyadari sedikitpun bahwa Kai menatapnya juga secara intens.

Kemudian mejanya ditepuk, seorang lelaki yang terlihat sedikit lebih muda dari Soobin datang dan menampar Soobin kembali ke dunianya. Ia mengenakan mantel berwarna cokelat dan Soobin dapat mendengar Kai menyapanya dengan nama ‘Taehyun’.

“Halo, saya manajer Huening Kai, terima kasih atas tawaran sarapannya,” Taehyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Soobin.

Ternyata pria ini adalah manajernya, Soobin tidak pernah menyangka ia akan semuda ini. “Senang bertemu dengan anda, nama saya Soobin.”

“Saya pikir fotografernya akan lebih tua lagi,” Taehyun membuka percakapan.

“Saya juga berpikir begitu,” Soobin terkekeh.

Taehyun tertawa. “Saya sebenarnya seumuran dengan Kai,” Ia melempar pandang pada Kai. “Tapi sudah lulus lebih dahulu karena mengambil jalur akselerasi.”

“Keren sekali, persis dengan teman saya yang juga lulus duluan.”

Lalu begitu saja percakapan mereka mengalir. Taehyun meminta maaf karena baru membalas pesan Soobin tadi pagi, mereka sudah di tengah perjalanan dan Taehyun pikir ajakan ini bagus untuk sekedar menyegarkan pikiran sebelum bekerja. Maka dari itu mereka tiba tidak lama setelah Soobin sampai. Karena umur mereka yang tidak terpaut terlalu jauh, penggunaan bahasa mereka juga berubah dari formal menjadi semi-formal, lalu menjadi bahasa tidak baku. Mereka lanjut membicarakan banyak hal sambil memesan menu tambahan untuk Taehyun. Tidak jauh-jauh dari basa-basi mengenai pekerjaan, namun Soobin senang karena mereka dapat membuatnya nyaman untuk berbicara antara tiga orang.

Kai adalah tipe anak yang ceria dan bisa tiba-tiba berbicara dengan begitu semangatnya. Namun selama mengobrol, ia lebih banyak diam. Beberapa kali Taehyun mengangkat topik pembicaraan soal hobi mereka dan menyebutkan Kai sangat menyukai boneka, Kai beberapa kali mencoba mengalihkannya dengan kaku. Ketika Soobin menanggapi bahwa ia juga suka boneka, Kai terdiam. Soobin menangkap sorot matanya yang dialihkan dan sudut bibirnya yang dikulum malu. Akhirnya Taehyun coba berbicara mengenai drama dan film yang diperankan Kai selama dua tahun belakangan. Kai mulai terlihat tertarik saat Soobin bilang ia adalah penggemar drama sebelum menjadi _part-timer_.

Taehyun benar-benar orang yang membuat percakapannya terbuka untuk mereka bertiga. Soobin yang pada dasarnya kaku pun merasakan percakapannya mengalir untuknya, namun sejauh ia berbicara, ia hanya menangkap Kai menanggapi apa adanya dan singkat meski di wajahnya terpasang senyum. Soobin teringat kesan pertamanya saat melihat foto Kai di internet, ia terlihat sedikit dingin. Saat pertama kali mereka bertegur sapa tadi pagi, _image_ itu sempat hilang dari benak Soobin. Ketika Kai diam begini, ia seperti mengingatkan Soobin akan kesan pertamanya.

Soobin hampir tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Kai. Mungkin karena ini kali pertama Soobin berbicara dalam jarak dekat dengan artis, atau Kai dan rupa wajahnya yang tidak manusiawi, Soobin tidak tahu.

Sampai makanannya tiba dan sudah habis, Soobin tidak bosan-bosannya mengobservasi setiap detail wajah dan perilaku Kai. Ia penasaran bagaimana senyum hangatnya tiba-tiba tertelan oleh dingin wajahnya saat diam.

Sampai kemudian Taehyun mendapatkan telepon dan langsung melihat jamnya. Ia berkata pada Kai, “Sepuluh menit lagi kita berangkat, oke,” Dan ia bergegas keluar untuk mengangkat telepon.

Kai dan Soobin bertukar pandang, Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana, “Manajer selalu sibuk.” Katanya terkekeh. Kali ini Kai tidak terasa dingin lagi.

Soobin tidak bisa untuk tidak setuju. “Ia terlihat seperti pekerja keras.”

“Memang, ia sangat pekerja keras. Untukkku,” Entah kenapa Soobin menangkap sedikit raut sedih di wajah Kai. “Yah, sepertinya ini memang waktuku untuk pergi, lagipula Taehyun sudah mengingatka—”

Ketika Kai beranjak, tangannya digenggam oleh Soobin erat. “Bolehkah aku minta nomormu? ID KakaoTalk, Line, atau terserah. Sesukamu,” Soobin menarik bibirnya kaku, permintaannya begitu buru-buru, tanpa pikir lagi dua kali. Ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

Awalnya Kai menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Lalu ia memamerkan deret giginya, ia tertawa, lucu. Tawa lepas pertama Kai yang Soobin dengar.

Akhirnya, Soobin tahu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Kai.

Manis.

Manis sekali. “Tentu saja!” Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dan menunjukkan _barcode_ id akun KakaoTalknya untuk Soobin pindai. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel mereka berbunyi tanda mereka sudah menambahkan masing-masing sebagai teman.

“Kak Soobin, terima kasih,” Kai memamerkan deret giginya. Ia terlihat sangat senang. “Kau terlihat seperti orang baik, jadi mari kita bertemu lagi!” Kai melambaikan tangannya sebelum beranjak. Entah Soobin yang berhalusinasi, atau langkah Kai terlihat begitu riang sampai seakan-akan ia sedang melompat, lalu ia menghilang di balik pintu kafe.

Soobin sontak menyenderkan badannya ke sandaran sofa. Separuh jiwanya rasanya lepas, jantungnya seperti akan meledak. Atau mungkin sudah meledak sedari tadi, yang tersisa saat ini hanyalah otak dan badannya yang kosong. Hanya ada Huening Kai dan keluguannya.

Terlebih lagi, ia mendapatkan kontaknya. Semudah itu, tanpa harus berputar-putar memikirkan bagaimana kalimat yang bagus untuk meminta. Kerja bagus untuk Soobin pemalu dan gagap dengan orang baru. Ini adalah pencapaian baru.

“Haaaaa…” Helaan napasnya panjang, ia merasakan telinganya panas, pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Kalau ada Yeonjun, pasti ia sudah meledeknya habis-habisan. Astaga. Wajahnya ditutup dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin berbaring seharian saja karena tenaganya terasa dikuras habis untuk bernapas di udara yang sama dengan Kai pagi ini.

_Astaga._

* * *

“Kau memberikan kontakmu padanya?”

Taehyun membeo, mengulangi kalimat Kai di dalam mobil mereka yang melaju kencang menuju rumah produksi. Kai hanya mengangguk, menunduk dan memegangi pipinya, takut Taehyun akan marah karena ia tahu Taehyun adalah orang yang sangat protektif. Terlebih kepada Kai.

“Kau percaya padanya?”

Kai menangguk lagi. “Entahlah, dia terlihat begitu baik. Aku tidak merasa dia akan menjadi orang jahat di masa depan. Dia lucu dan agak.. Ceroboh? Sepertinya. Kalau aku boleh bilang, rasanya seperti ada yang menarikku untuk mengenal dia dan kami bisa menjadi teman. Sedari tadi dia memperhatikanku seperti orang yang dikenalnya, aku hanya diam saja. Siapa tahu kami memang pernah kenal. Lagipula aku tidak merasa terganggu.”

Taehyun diam mendengarkan.

“Kau percaya padaku, kan? Katamu aku harus bahagia.”

“Aku tidak meragukanmu. Tidak akan pernah.”

“Uh-hum.”

“Kalaupun nanti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, aku akan ada disana menemanimu.”

Kai menarik senyum simpulnya, bersandar pada pundak Taehyun. Di tempat ternyamannya selama ini. Melebihi rumah, melebihi apapun di dunia.

“Terima kasih.”

**Author's Note:**

> \--mungkin akan di-diskontinu, break, atau remake ahaha. maaf karena aku nulis ini sebelum karantina (dan first term karantina), now the quarantine is getting longer and the environment around me is getting worse. im sorry to say that im unable to continue this (for now) ;;; by the way, thank u for reading!
> 
> tapi, keseluruhan cerita udah selesai dirangkai. nggak akan panjang, 3-4 chapter aja. however, i just really got no time for writing this. i'll keep my fic here because i planned to write (or remaking) this once everything got better! i hate to left something undone ><;;;
> 
> spesial tengs untuk layarmonokrom yang sudah menemaniku teriak teriak soal sookai dan rela mem-beta review fanfik ini!


End file.
